Athletic gear is commonly worn by individuals participating in athletic activities. For example, female athletes typically wear athletic shoes and a sports bra during an athletic activity. Sports bras are sturdier than typical bras, minimize breast movement, alleviate discomfort, and reduce potential damage to chest ligaments that may occur during physical exercise.
A sports bra will tend to wear over time with use and subsequent washing, thus reducing the elasticity and support offered by the sports bra. As a result of a sports bra with excessive wear, the wearer may encounter increased breast movement during exercise, increased discomfort, and an increased risk for damage to chest ligaments. Accordingly, sports bras should be replaced regularly.
The frequency at which a sports bra should be replaced is highly dependent upon how often the sports bra is worn and how it is cared for. The more a sports bra is washed and worn, the more often it should be replaced. Many trainers and sports bra manufacturers recommend replacing a sports bra any time from three months to a year, depending on how often the sports bra is worn. Others recommend replacing a sports bra after one hundred workouts and washings.
Unfortunately, it is inconvenient for women to keep track of the number of times a sports bra has been worn and washed. Even if a woman knows the date of purchase of a particular sports bra, she may have a number of sports bras in her wardrobe which may not have been worn equally. Therefore, unless the woman keeps detailed records of the date of each workout over a period of time and the sports bra worn during that work out, it is very difficult for the woman to know how many times a given sports bra has been worn and washed. As a result, far too much time often passes before a woman realizes that a sports bra is in need of replacement and the sports bra is replaced with a new sports bra. Many women will only replace a sports bra when they notice excessive bouncing of the breasts during a workout, a general lack of support, worn-out elastic straps or bands, or chafing fabric. By this time, damage may have resulted from continued use of a spent sports bra.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a sports bra that provides a convenient method and apparatus for indicating that a sports bra should be replaced. It would also be advantageous if the replacement indicator were readily accessible and apparent to the wearer. Additionally, it would be advantageous if the replacement could be easily and inexpensively incorporated into the garment.